


bitchy

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Bitchy.





	bitchy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Who the fuck does this Akanishi Jin think he is?” Heechul asks loudly, not waiting for an answer as he surveys the camera crew and flips his hair. “Does he know who I am?”

The door bangs open and a beautiful, curvy Japanese woman strides into the room, curls flowing from her ponytail just like the tails of her contoured top. “Sorry I’m late. I’m Akanishi Jin, nice to meet you.”

Heechul’s upper lip twitches, just the right side, and he purses his lips as he surveys her. Her fashion sense could use some work – the pants are way too baggy and her jewelry choice clashes with her eyeliner.

But she’s cute, and tall, and Heechul likes tall, cute girls. “I thought Johnny’s was an all-boys agency?”

Jin narrows her eyes. “Hey, fuck you, I could slap you in the face with my dick from _here_.”

“You’re a boy?!” Heechul gasps, hand covering his mouth just enough to be classy.

“I could say the same for you,” Jin shoots back, looking smug. “I once caught one of my bandmates jerking off to your picture. He seriously thought you were a girl and I didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth.”

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Heechul berates, dropping the act. “You forget what group _I’m_ in. There’s three copies of your porn mag in Kyuhyun’s room alone, and we can’t eat eggplant without making phallus jokes.”

Jin actually has the decency to blush. “Heard about that all the way in Korea, did you?”

“People on _Mars_ heard about that,” Heechul says pointedly, then sets his jaw and blinks a few times. “So is it true?”

Now Jin is squawking. “What?”

“Oh, come _on_.” Heechul folds his arms and gives Jin an unimpressed look. “You can’t talk big and not back it up, Monster.”

In what looks like exasperated surrender, Jin throws his arms in the air and shakes his head. “Find out for yourself then.”

A thin eyebrow raises, then Heechul shrugs and steps forward. Jin gasps but doesn’t stop him when he reaches for Jin’s pants right there in front of everyone, going straight for the belt and unbuckling it enough to pull out the waistband and look inside. Damn baggy pants are good for something, Heechul thinks to himself as he dips inside to open Jin’s boxers, smirking at the way Jin squirms.

He looks at it for awhile, long enough for Jin to clearly get uncomfortable, then lets the elastic of his boxers snap back into place before loosely looping his belt. Jin could fix the rest of it himself.

But before he stepped out of Jin’s personal space, Heechul leans forward towards his ear and hisses, “I’ve seen bigger.”

The look on Jin’s face is priceless as Heechul starts to turn away, then throws his best smoldering look over his shoulder and adds, “But I probably wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning.”

He leaves Jin in a sputtering puddle of confusion, skipping away to wash his hands before rejoining his partner for the first official Korea/Japan danceoff. He wasn’t sure whose idea it was to bring Korean and Japanese performers together as a team, but Heechul thought it was genius.

They’ll win first place first, then Heechul can get some eggplant for dessert.  



End file.
